


Video Games

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: prompt fills [13]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Rio plays video games sometimes. One day, Beth just wants his hands on her, rather than on the controller.She probably should have given him time to mute his mic.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: prompt fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608919
Comments: 63
Kudos: 274





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> ggfanatic0 prompted: Anybody want to write Beth distracting Rio by dropping her towel and then him sliding across the floor trying to get to her? I know y’all are bored during this quarantine 😂  
> The [post](https://ggfanatic0.tumblr.com/post/613842456870633472/fun-brio-prompt-request-based-on-the-attached) complete with video.
> 
> As you can tell from the summary, Rio kind of forgets and Beth doesn't know that people can hear them until afterwards.

One of the biggest shocks of Beth’s life (after Dean cheating on her and draining their bank accounts, of course) is discovering that Rio games.

“Why’s that a surprise?” he asks, mashing a bunch of buttons on the controller and then swearing. “Oh fucking fuck you.”

Beth blinks.

“Not you,” Rio quickly adds, “Dags.”

And it’s not just Dags. It’s Mick and Mr. Cisco - whose name, it turns out, is Brian - and a few of the others. They sign on once a week and shoot at each other.

“Don’t you get enough of this at work?” Beth asks carefully.

Rio blinks at her. “I can’t shoot Mick at work,” he says reproachfully.

All she can do is roll her eyes and walk away. Much to her relief, Rio never uses gaming as an excuse not to do things. He’ll check if she needs help with anything before he starts, taking out the garbage and helping her hang picture frames.

It’s sweet.

Alright, sweet isn’t exactly the word for it, but it’s nice, the way that Rio maintains his webs of relationships. She never feels like she’s making him miss out on things, there’s no sigh followed by a “Beth won’t let me” when what she’d really said was that she needed help with the kids. 

And he encourages her to spend time with Annie and Ruby, laughs when he comes home to find them a little tipsy on Housewives night. Doesn’t hurt that he loves to fuck her like that, when she’s a bit less…uptight about things. More open with what she wants from him.

Her normal way to deal with it is just skirt around the living room while he’s playing, occasionally dropping off something to eat or drink, which always makes him smile up at her like she’s just given him something special rather than a glass of water and a snack.

That is, until one afternoon, when Beth steps out of the shower feeling, for lack of a better explanation, horny as fuck. She’d considered doing something about it herself, but the idea of settling for that when Rio’s home just doesn’t appeal to her.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she checks in the mirror to see that her hair is still up in a messy ponytail and smiles.

Opening the door, the hallway is much cooler than than the bathroom, which had filled up with steam while she showered. The floor is even a little cold, but she adjusts quickly as she walks towards the living room where she can hear the familiar sounds of Rio trash talking his friends.

Beth stops in the doorway and studies his profile. He’s leaning forward in concentration, legs apart and elbows on his thighs. It’s a terrible position to be in for long and he’s probably going to be regretting it later. She rolls her eyes.

“Rio,” Beth calls.

“Uh huh.” He doesn’t look towards her, still glued to the screen.

Beth pulls off her towel and balls it up. She’s got one shot at this. Taking a breath, she winds up and tosses it at him. It hits him right in the face before dropping to his chest.

“Ok,” he says, turning to glance at her quickly before his eyes go back to his game. Beth can almost see it register with him in real time, one of his hands grabbing the damp towel and his head whipping in her direction, eyes widening slightly.

He drops the controller and starts to stride towards her, ripping off his shirt as he goes.

Giggling, Beth backs down the hallway towards the bedroom as she hears him pick up speed.

He’s tossing his shirt aside and rounding the corner when he slips, his socks losing traction on the floor. He goes down like a sack of bricks, groaning when he knocks his hip against the hardwood floor.

“Oh my god!” Beth gasps, racing to his side. “Are you ok?” She kneels, or rather, she starts to kneel, but Rio’s already adjusted to his new position and grabs her leg so she’ll put it on the other side of his waist.

His hands settle on her ass. “If I say that I hurt myself,” he teases, “will you kiss it better?”

Beth lifts an eyebrow. “Where did you hurt yourself?” She has some guesses and when Rio takes her hand to lead it down to his cock, she knows her first guess was right. “Oh,” Beth says, fluttering her eyelashes a little. 

Rio’s looking up at her, waiting to see what she’ll do. Her knees are not going to thank her for this, but she shimmies down his body, tugging his sweatpants down so that his cock springs free. 

“Where’s it hurt?” she asks, wrapping her hand around him. “Here?” She presses a kiss to the side.

He shakes his head.

Beth kisses the tip, open mouthed, licking him as she does. “There?”

He nods.

“Poor Rio,” she says before taking him into her mouth and bobbing her head as he groans.

“Yeah,” he breathes, his hand coming up to play with her hair. He doesn’t tug on it or push her down, just works his fingers through it as she sucks him off.

She’s just started to jerk off the length that doesn’t fit into her mouth - at least not easily - when he stops her.

“Couch,” he says, “don’t want you fucking up your knees.”

Beth smiles at him as she sits up, about to comment on how considerate he’s being when he grins and finishes, “You’ll bitch about it all week.”

“Rio!” Beth jabs him in the shoulder as he pushes himself to his feet far more gracefully than should be possible for a guy with sweatpants around his thighs, reaching down for her and tugging her to her feet too. 

He backs her up to the couch, but rather than going for her mouth again, he nudges her so that she’s kneeling on the couch, breasts pressing up against the back.

“Like that,” he tells her, hands descending to her hips and then dipping in to run his finger over her cunt. Beth moans. “You like that?”

She nods. “Want you though,” she tells him.

He hums, sliding a couple of fingers in.

“Not that,” she says. “You.”

“You want my cock?” he asks, pulling his fingers free.

Beth looks over her shoulder. “Yeah.”

Rio pushes into her from behind with a groan. “Fuck, Elizabeth,” he says. 

One of his hands settles on her hip while the other roams over her back, putting her where he wants her.

“Yes,” Beth moans when he pulls out slowly and slams back in. 

“You taking a shower and getting yourself all wet for me?” he teases. “You remembering what I did to you in there last week?”

She shivers at the reminder. 

“When I ate your ass,” he goes on, delivering a sharp smack to the ass in question as if to prove a point. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

Beth nods, gasping when Rio presses himself to her back, sets his hands over hers on the back of the couch and drives deeper.

“Oh fuck,” she cries out. 

“Yeah, you did,” Rio says into her ear. He always talks, tell her all about what he’s going to do to her and remind her of what he’s done. Part of it is for his enjoyment, he gets off on it, but so does Beth and he knows it.

“Thought I was gonna have to carry you to bed,” he murmurs, “jerk myself off, but nah.” He moans. “You rallied, got your energy back to bounce on my cock, screaming my name.”

Beth is so close, letting out little pants every time that his hips come in contact with hers.

“Touch me,” he demands, lifting her hand and bringing it down to where he’s opening her up so that she can feel his cock sliding in and out of her. He likes playing this game too - making her feel everything.

Sheer instinct drives Beth to adjust her fingers and push one of them in alongside his cock on his next thrust.

That’s all she needs, coming with a scream that she’s able to mostly muffle into the couch.

Rio’s swearing behind her as he loses his rhythm, pumping into her like he’s got one goal in life and it’s to -

Beth gasps as Rio starts to spill, shooting into her with a grunt. 

“Fuck,” he pants into her back.

She pulls her finger out with a little moan and, turning her head so that Rio’ll see, slides it into her mouth and sucks.

“Jesus,” he groans, “you trying to kill me?”

Beth just smiles and pulls it free with an audible pop.

Rio lifts her so that she comes with him when he collapses back on the couch. Wanting to see him, Beth moves to pull off him.

“Wait,” Rio grabs her and yanks her back down on top of him.

“What?”

Rio glances at the TV. “It’s live.”

Beth’s eyes widen in realization. “Can they see us?” she hisses. 

He shakes his head. “No. It, uh, is very possible that they may have heard us though.” He winces.

“Rio!”

“I’ll get your towel,” he says, lifting her and sliding out from under her so she’s on her back and standing to pad over to where the towel she’d thrown at him had fallen, pulling up his sweatpants as he goes.

Beth looks over at the TV and groans, covering her face with her hands.

She’s pretty sure it’s too much to ask that no one heard a damn thing.

“I hate you,” she mumbles to Rio when he comes back with the towel.

He just smiles at her, then bends down to kiss her on the forehead. “Sure you do,” he says, then pulls away and goes back to his game.

Beth flees.

———————————————

When she sees the guys the next time, Bullet won’t look her in the eye, Brian whistles nonchalantly, and Mick grins. 

“So,” he says, slinging an arm over her shoulder, “I’m pretty sure I heard Rio speaking in tongues at one point and I gotta say, fuck, woman, whatever that was musta been real impressive.”

She shrieks and knocks him away, but his laughter chases her all the way into Rio’s office.

“Mick?” he guesses when she slams the door shut behind her.

Beth nods.

“He got me a card.”

“What?”

Rio lifts up a card from the desk and holds it out. Beth reluctantly takes it from him and reads it.

_Congratulations!_ is typed across the front with a bunch of confetti drawn on. Mick has drawn a little triangle and underneath it, written _on having sex_.

She opens it.

Inside, Mick - and it seems, Dags, based on the scribbled names - have drawn rather crude stick figures. One, she assumes must be Rio, is sitting on a chair with -

“Is that an erection?” she gasps, figuring out what the extra line is supposed to be. The other stick figure has two circles under the arms. “Are those supposed to be my boobs?!”

The Beth figure has a speech bubble that reads _Oh Rio, I am so wet! I need your help!_

The Rio figure is responding _Ok Elizabeth. Let me get my gun._

“I’m gonna murder him,” Beth mutters.

Rio just snorts. "Get in line, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> In an attempt to make myself write things that aren't always 10k+, I'm taking prompts on tumblr (or on here if you prefer). They will all be unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and I'll be uploading them as a series rather than chapters because seeing that 1/? is stressful. 
> 
> I would say that the title is based on Lana Del Rey's "Video Games" but really I just lack creativity for naming things right now.
> 
> I'm pretty sure that the last video game that I played was Bond on Nintendo 64, so thanks to foxmagpie who answered some questions about how they even work in these modern times. I am probably exaggerating the range of those mics, but oh well. It is for dramatic purposes.


End file.
